


All of the Times

by clokcwork_dragon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clokcwork_dragon/pseuds/clokcwork_dragon
Summary: Four times Krista looked at Ymir, and one time Ymir looked back.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	All of the Times

**Author's Note:**

> Binged s1 of AoT in 3 days and all I have to say is, Harold they're lesbians. 
> 
> Next up will probably be some angsty PetraHan,but I hope this wasn't too bad for my first AoT work. Enjoy!

* * *

The sun is beating down on the ranks of assembled youngsters, gleaming off of fresh brown leather jackets and well-oiled straps and belts. Krista fidgets with the end of her belt where it’s supposed to be strapped onto the ODM gear. Tucked as she is in the rear of the assembled group and with a couple of tall teens on either side of her, she’s quite secure from the screaming official’s fervent orders, which gives her the opportunity to study those around her.

Her future teammates, she tries to tell herself. There is no need to be afraid. But they all look so strong already. Their faces are expressionless as they stare ahead, unperturbed by the intimidating man currently yelling at them and calling them names.

Her gaze travels to the nearest girl, hoping to find some sense of camaraderie on her face. Krista watches her silently for a few moments; gleaming brown hair in a short ponytail, tanned skin, freckles, an impassive face that shows not the slightest hint of fear or intimidation. There’s only cold determination in those amber eyes.

The lieutenant calls her name later; Ymir Fritz. Such a wonderful name. Like a verse from an old song.

Yet Krista is still lost in the coldness of her face.

* * *

The mesh hall is full of people; excited cadets milling about, and higher-ranking officers trying to keep some semblance of order within the rookies’ ranks. Sasha is yelling and trying to grab a loaf of bread off of Mikasa’s reach. Eren is pushing Jean against a wall and saying something Krista can’t hear. Reiner is placing bets with Connie, and Armin is trying to divert Annie’s attention.

From where she sits, Krista has an adequate view of the entire hall. Everyone seems to have formed groups, hanging around with their future squad members. Only Ymir sits alone, calmly and methodically lifting her spoon to her mouth as if eating is no different to her than running laps around the training camp, or hitching up her ODM gears.

For a moment, Krista fears the other girl will look up, their gazes will meet, and it will be entirely uncomfortable for the both of them.

Still, Ymir keeps her eyes on her plate, and Krista is left to wonder about what might be going through her mind.

* * *

This time, they actually exchange some words.

They’re all still training on how to use their ODM gears. The lieutenant says none of them will graduate before they can operate one with their hands tied behind their back and their eyes closed, until they’re able to balance themselves perfectly even in the middle of stormy winds. The titans do not pay attention to the weather whenever they attack, and neither should the soldiers, he tells them.

There’s a high wind blowing today, and Krista is having a bit of a trouble balancing herself. She’s long since gotten the hang of aiming and shooting, and she can even perform some basic manoeuvres without too much trouble. But she’s lightweight enough that it’s easy for the wind to lodge her off balance, and she finds herself spinning up and down on the practice setup. She ends up hanging with her head upside down, and that is when she decides it is maybe a good moment to give up for the day.

She uses the opportunity to observe the others around her. To her left, Sasha is holding herself up, albeit shakily so, while munching on something that may as well be another half-baked potato. She’s far from perfecting it, but at least she’s still in an upright position. And to her right, Ymir seems to be having no trouble at all with keeping her position. Krista envies her, and not for the first time.

“Go with the wind.”

Krista blinks, and a moment later she realises that Ymir has indeed spoken to her. She’s still looking straight ahead, eyes glued to the horizon and arm extended for balance. But she’s still spoken.

“Pull yourself up and go where the wind blows you. Don’t try to fall against it, or you’ll lose all sense of balance and go tumbling around.”

 _Go with the wind_ … she hadn’t thought of it. Perhaps it would work, and even if it didn’t, it wasn’t like she had anything to lose. Her predicament couldn’t get any worse as it were.

Krista grasped on the wires and managed to pull herself back up. Almost immediately a gust of wind pushed her to the side, and it was only at the very last second that she managed to go against her instincts and just let it carry her.

She did not fall back down.

“It-It worked!” She cheered, then threw her head sideways to look at Ymir. “Ymir, it worked! Thank you- aah!”

Perhaps she should have waited after the exercise was done, before she decided to chit-chat, because she suddenly found herself hanging upside down again.

“Dammit… almost had it.” She whined.

Ymir didn’t look at her, but Krista was surprised to see the hint of her smile on her face.

* * *

The next time they speak to each other, it’s during the funeral pyres after the battle of Trost.

Krista is sobbing quietly into the back of her hand as she watches the flames consume Thomas and Marco, and so many of the friends that she had come to love. Some older soldiers are glaring at her, presumably annoyed at her childish behaviour. She feels ashamed, and yet the tears do not stop.

“Don’t pay them any mind.” Says Ymir, standing rigid by her side, expressionless as ever. Her own amber gaze is unmoving, watching the flames as they burn bright against the night. But there’s some warmth in her voice.

“They’re trying to look brave. But they’re as scared as you are. Don’t let them dictate your emotions.”

Krista nods, more tears spilling from her eyes. She tries to mumble a word of thanks, but all that comes out of her mouth is another choked sob as she lets herself dissolve into crying, unashamed.

* * *

It’s only after Eren has subdued Annie, that they have a moment to pause and reflect on the situation. So many dead, so many lives destroyed, so much lost. And Krista can’t help but wonder; _was it worth it?_ At the end of it all, Annie was still stuck inside a block of ice, and all their sacrifices had been for nothing.

Krista sits against a half-collapsed wall, her knees up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. She doesn’t care if anyone sees her, or if anyone chastises her for it. She believes she’s earned a moment of grief and regret.

She hears steps, and looks up to see Ymir walk up to her. For a moment she fears the stern girl will scold her; but Ymir just sighs and sits down next to her, long legs spread out ahead of her.

“What a day, huh?”

Krista is surprised by the mundane words. She didn’t think Ymir had it in her to be so… ordinary. Especially not after a battle like that. Then again, maybe they all needed a hint of ordinary in their lives after all of it.

“Yeah…” She replies softly. She’s not certain of what else to say, though, so she just hides her face in her folded-up knees. She’s just so tired…

A warm touch on her shoulder, all of a sudden; Krista gasps and looks up, her eyes wide as a doe’s.

Blue meets dark gold, as, for the first time, Ymir looks directly at her.

“We made it out alive. That’s gotta count for something, right?”

Krista’s face is suddenly burning, all the blood rushing to her face. She stares at Ymir for a few seconds, and then a small, hesitant smile blossoms across her grime-stained face.

“Yes.” She says. “I count it as a blessing, to be able to see another sunrise… with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @flaythleann


End file.
